The Master's Raven
by Silver Phantom13
Summary: Even though there's a clock on your chest ticking your time away, you have to make time to be with that special someone.
1. Searching

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Jun Mochizuki who makes the manga for Pandora Hearts.

Note: I guess this is kind of Pedophile, no wait, it is. :) I've only seen the anime so characters might not act like in the manga and stuff like that. Also have patience and you'll eventually reach the good stuff!

* * *

><p>"Young Master!" Raven looked around for his master and glared at Alice as she followed behind without worry as she devoured a bag of chicken legs.<p>

"Seaweed head don't sweat about it. Oz is totally fine. He probably had to use the restroom or maybe he was hungry." Her blue eyes checked the next chicken leg for perfection then closed her teeth around it in one swift motion so only the bone slipped out of her mouth when she let it fall back in the bag.

"You're just a Chain so you wouldn't understand. You don't see him as a friend but as a contractor so of course you don't worry about him." He pulled his hat over his face and hid his golden eyes form view as he continued searching.

"Well then what are you to him? I don't think servants would be friends with someone that bossed them around." Alice finished the meat and smirked at the back of Raven's head as she tossed the bag to the side of the crowed street. She wasn't this mean unless she was bothered by the happiness of others around her or if she felt lonely. But lately, she started seeing how Raven looked at Oz with adoration and she couldn't help but be jealous. Not because she liked Raven but because she liked Oz.

Raven ignored her and asked a few stall owners if they had seen a young fifteen year old boy with honey blonde hair and forest green eyes but no one had seen him. Sighing in frustration, he took a smoke out from his pocket and leaned against the brick wall of a pastry shop taking a long drag. "I'll be night soon. We'd find him faster if we split up."

"What if I get lost? I don't exactly know my way around Lebleux since I've been in the Abyss for as long as I can remember." Raven let out a small laugh and met her eyes.

"You're telling me the legendry B-rabbit who can whoop some serious ass can't find her measly way back to the house? That's pretty pathetic."

"Don't mock me you stupid Seaweed head! One day I'll kill you where you stand when Oz isn't looking! Then you wouldn't have to worry about losing him!" Her white boots made loud tap noises as she walked away in a hurry and Raven watched her go from the corner of his eye then put his cigarette out with his boot when she was out of sight.

"That damn rabbit." He scanned the area and then looked at some children about Oz's age come out of the pastry shop laughing and headed into the shop looking for his master. The place smelled so sweet and looked so spotless besides the fact that many customers came in out of the place. Oz wasn't there but before leaving he asked one of the ladies working there if they had seen him.

"Oh you mean the cute little boy with big sweet tooth? Yes, he was here and he left not that while ago." She pointed out the window and said, "I do believe he went that way."

"That's a big relief. Thank you so much!" He went down the street and called Oz's name as he did so then stopped when his ears caught the melody from the pocket watch Oz carried with him. It was difficult to locate the melody due to all the people chattering and walking about but he closed his eyes and pictured Oz in his mind and nothing else but the melody. When he opened his eyes again he knew where to go and got off the main street through an ally and walked behind some buildings until the space widened out to a lush river bank. Catching the sun's last rays, the green water slowly headed down stream and laying close to it's bank on the grass was Oz and he had the Pocket watch open as he slept to its tune. Raven smiled and went to the sleeping boy to kneel by him to lift him up.

Oz opened his eyes as Raven started to lift him and wrapped his arms around him so that Raven got startled. "Sorry. I was lured away by the aroma of cookies. Then I got lost and found my way here so I waited for you but I guess I must have fallen asleep." He flashed Raven a smile and let himself be carried by his best friend. There might have been a ten year age difference between them but their friendship still stayed the same and Oz nuzzled into Raven's chest earning him a slight squeeze.

"Now we have to go find the stupid rabbit or we could just head home and wait for her there." Oz's eyes lost their sleepiness to this news and he looked up at him worried.

"But Alice might get lost and besides she's a girl! That's no way to treat a lady!" He gave Raven a look and then after some paces towards Raven's house won as Raven set him down with a scowl.

"Yay! Now where should we start? Since Alice likes meat so much she could have been side tracked and stopped to smell the aroma." He did a twirl as he said this and then stopped to look at Raven for his opinion and tilted his head slightly at him. "What's wrong Gilbert?"

Gilbert or Raven, as he liked to be called, had a sick look on his face and covered his mouth with one gloved hand. "I don't think I'll be able to the stand the stench of meat anymore." Alice had this strong craving for meat and ate it whenever possible but in Oz's opinion, it was better than eating humans like other chains did. Oz had a quick idea in his mind and went to Raven to move his hand away from his mouth and moved it to his nose instead.

"Then breathe through your mouth."

"That's disgusting. I'll taste the meat."

"You can't taste it like that."

"I can." Oz gave out a fake sigh.

"Close your eyes then. I have the perfect solution for this. Lean down a bit."

Gilbert did as he was told though he didn't get what it was Oz was about to do and opened an eye a crack to see.

"No peeking." When the eye closed again and Oz was sure Gilbert wasn't looking, he reached for his friend's cravat and pulled on it as he got on tippy toe and kissed him chastely on the lips.

Gilbert's hands twitched to his side anxious to push Oz away from the sudden kiss and stared at his young master dazed when he finally backed away seeming satisfied. The kiss tasted sugary and almost like chocolate then he remembered Oz had eaten cookies and slightly blushed. "That's unbecoming of a master to kiss his servant."

"But now you'll taste cookies instead of meat." Again that smile and Gilbert put his black hat on Oz's small head like he usually did and lead the way to where Alice was last seen. Oz played with the hat tilting it to various angels but all the while watching Gilbert as his tall frame walked before him. If he hadn't been dragged into the Abyss he would have been close to Gilbert's age of twenty four and up to Gilbert's standers of boyfriend material…maybe. He wasn't really sure if Gilbert was into men but that wouldn't stop him from finding out.

"Oz you're smiling." Gilbert said looking back at him from behind his shoulder.

"Just glad to be back and hang out with you after all those years." Oz's own dad had him dragged to the Abyss and it still upset Gilbert greatly since he had been there but unable to protect him. Now Gilbert was going to start with his speech about it not being Oz's fault but _his_ own but then Alice jumped down from the building they were passing and landed on Oz rather rough.

"Found you!"

"Get off him you stupid rabbit!" Gilbert screamed at her as her boots dug into his master's back making Oz cry out.

"Why? He's my property!" Alice hissed back stomping on Oz and Oz muttered at them to stop but they were too busy arguing so eventually he gave up.

Why couldn't they just get along so he wouldn't have to deal with the bruises that would surely form on his back by tomorrow?

* * *

><p>Worked on this story during summer.<p>

If you haven't already, watch the OVA'S for this anime! They make Gil look like he's actually in love with Oz!


	2. Planning

I want to add Ada but I don't see where to stick her in the story. D:

I was able to add Emily but only for one line...sorry Emily lovers!

* * *

><p>The morning light had crept slowly into the room till it washed over the Nightray noble and he awoke with a grunt. He scratched his messy coal hair then got up to put new clothes on and went out to the kitchen. Oz was already there having tea and smiled up at him when he caught sight of him.<p>

"Good morning Gilbert! How did you sleep? I made the tea today since you seemed tired." Gilbert had stayed up almost all night working on his reports for Pandora so Oz had been kind enough to make the tea this morning.

"You didn't have to. And I just overslept a little but I'm glad you're in bright spirits." He had to fight down the urge to hug his master since Oz looked so cute with his legs still dangling in the chair; not quiet reaching the floor yet. Suddenly Oz blushed and rubbed the back of his golden hair and Gilbert felt his heart skip a beat.

"This was my first time making tea so it might not be as good as Gilbert's."

Without thinking, Gilbert had gotten Oz's right wrist, the one holding the tea cup, and moved it up to his lips to taste and Oz watched with large eyes surprised at the sudden action. "Yours tastes just as good. If anything, maybe even better than mine." He smiled at his master and Oz moved his arm away to set the cup on the table.

"Those are kind words. If that's true, then I'm happy since this will be a small piece to remember you by." Oz's eyes lost some of their brilliance and he smiled sadly at him. "I can't expect you to stay with me _forever_. You'll eventually fall in love somewhere and it'd be too cruel if I held you back from that person."

"I said I would be your servant forever back at the Graveyard."

"I want you to be happy and I don't know if you can do that with me being a contractor and being hunted by the Baskervilles."

Gilbert didn't like seeing Oz sad, which was rare, since Oz had a habit of accepting whatever happened to him or around him without question. He got on a knee before the young master and removed his hat to hold it against his chest. He closed his eyes and put all his feelings into his words to make Oz see he wouldn't leave him now or later. "Just to be by your side is enough for me. I do not wish to part from you again. And for that reason, I will do whatever it takes." He opened his eyes and held his free hand out to Oz's and said, "I'll take you as you are so please don't worry about anything.I'll fight by your side always."

There was a long silence and Oz's lip lifted a bit from a corner into a smirk. He had accepted his hand so his small bare hand clasped his large gloved one and he pulled it closer to himself then creased the palm with his thumb. "You'll take me as I am? Gilbert you've turned into a perverted man."

"NO! I meant it in a loving way...NO! I said it with love but not like if I love you but I do! BUT not like-" He stuttered on till Oz finally took pity on him and released his hand to hug and kiss him on the forehead.

"Gil you're so cute! You know I'm just teasing you!" He cupped Gilbert's face with both hands and kissed him right on the tip of his nose then said something naughty himself in a low husky voice by Gilbert's ear. "I'll take _you _instead if you're willing to trust me."

"Oz?" Oz leaned back in the chair, a hand underneath his chin, and the other traced a finger over Gilbert's jaw line in such a way that it gave Gilbert warm shivers. From Gilbert's point of view, Oz didn't look cute anymore but sexy and Oz's presence was dominate over his the way he was towering over him in the chair.

"You really haven't changed after all those years." His fingers traveled past his jaw down to his neck then loosened his white cravat and let the tie slip to the floor soundlessly. He leaned down to him and Gilbert shut his eyes tight then gasped when he felt warm lips on his exposed neck. Gilbert's face automatically flushed up and he stuttered on his master's name making Oz back away slightly laughing at his face. "Gil you're so easy to get worked up! Couldn't you put up more of a struggle? Or…" He looked down at his body taking in every curve and muscle and he blushed a deeper shade when the gaze came back to his eyes. "Do you like being fondled?"

It was too difficult to tell if Oz was being serious or just the little flirt he was. (Oz flirted with any girl younger than him which would be fourteen but Oz was actually twenty five due to his time in the Abyss.) He stood up making sure to get his tie as well and neatly tied it back into a ribbon and moved away from Oz when Alice finally woke up. He heard Oz groan now that his amusement was over but ignored him to start making some eggs. Alice had her long brown hair tussled up from sleep and she yawned noisily then sat on Oz still drowsy.

"Good morning Alice! You look as beautiful as ever! Would you mind moving off me now?" Alice was a lot heavier than he was but that was due to her heavy red coat.

"Yeah, before you break him with your chunky self." Alice glared at Gilbert.

"I'm not chunky! Shut up and don't tell me what to do!" She moved off and rested an arm over Oz's head when she stood by him. "Oz I'm hungry. Do something about it." Gilbert stopped stirring the eggs in the pan to look back at her, insulted, but she pretended like he wasn't there. Didn't she see him making eggs here?

"But Alice, I can't when you have your hand over my head." His mind was on more important things then food right now. Oz wasn't really happy nothing had happened between him and Gilbert, AGAIN, but now he knew Gilbert's feelings for him where that beyond a servant or friend. If only he could find some way of getting Gilbert all to himself without interruptions and he'd be set.

Luckily for him, Break and Sharon decided to join them this lovely morning and Break dropped red cherry flavored gum drops in his and Alice's palms but in Gilbert's he dropped some peppermint.

"Sorry. Ran out of gum drops. There's always next time though." Break did his creepy smile and hummed as he searched in the cabinets for some hidden sweet and Oz made sure to get Lady Sharon alone in the living room.

"Haven't found any more of Alice's memories have you?" She asked after a sip of her Jackson's Earl Grey tea. Lady Sharon was always so mature and dignified in all her words and actions that it still tickled Oz that he'd flirted with her when they were younger.

"No. But I won't give up till all the memories have been restored. Speaking of memories, I'd like to create some new ones with a certain someone." Sharon's red- wine eyes light up mischievously but her composter remained the same like the proper noble lady she was.

"Master Oz, you wish for my assistance? This truly flatters me that you would come to me for help."

"If anyone would know how to woe and enthrall one, it would be you Lady Sharon. But I'm a pretty good expert in that myself." His eyes wondered over to where Gilbert was in the kitchen (forced into) having tea with Sharon's loyal servant and Alice was sniffing the candy since she didn't trust Break. Sharon followed his gaze.

"The forbidden fruit is always the sweetest. When do you want him?" Oz grinned now that it was only a few hours till he had Gilbert to himself and traced the rim of his cup suggestively. His reflection in the tea was one of corruption for what was to come.

"As soon as possible." Did he feel bad for not going with Alice like most thought he would? Not really. Alice had loved Jack Vessalius before she'd turned into a Chain so some part of her must have been attracted to him since he looked like Jack. But that didn't mean he didn't like her as a friend though sometimes she was harsh. His feelings were just stronger for Gilbert.

"My lady what do you talk about so secretive? Is it about another of your Bible of Romance books?" Break said strolling in and nibbling on an oversized lollipop. The poor guy was going to get diabetes with all the sweets he ate. Sharon just smiled at him and finished off her tea.

"Break, I believe we'll be receiving an important notice today from Pandora. Due to certain circumstances, you might have to accompany Miss Alice today instead of Master Oz."

"Oh? And what will Oz be doing during these circumstances? I trust nothing wrong or wicked." His one red eye gleamed at Oz then he crunched down on the lollipop disturbing Oz with the loud noise.

"He's at _that_ age." Emily, the doll on Break's shoulder, said in its raspy voice.

Sharon smiled at him wider and set her empty cup on the table with a soft cling. "It's an important notice so it's something important obviously."

"Well, one never knows. But I accept whatever is to come and for however long it might last. Whatever my lady asks of me, I shall do." He bowed at his mistress then went about to make himself some more tea with about half of the sugar cubes in the jar.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure how to make Sharon act in the story but I think she came out okay. Now I read some of the manga but have only gotten to where Break loses his eye sight; from both eyes.<p>

Oh man some parts were SO chessy that I make myself blush!

High five for anyone that noticed a familiar quote and action with it.


	3. Falling

After this chapter I might not put up the next one for awhile...like in a year :O

Nah! I will but not as fast as these three have because I have other stories to write too!

* * *

><p>The carriage ride to the Vessalius mansion was a pleasant one. Well for Oz anyway. He constantly got up from his seat to look out the window (though that wasn't required) and pointed things out to Gilbert in delight. Gilbert seemed worried over his position of Dukedom being in trouble so he assumed his cheerful expressions were actually facades to hide his real emotion. Not at all. This was all a lie set up by Sharon and himself so he could get Gilbert alone. Meanwhile, Alice was with Break chasing after some strong chain (wink, wink) that had one of her memories so she couldn't accompany them on this trip. Things were perfect…almost.<p>

"Gil are you okay? Your forehead is all wrinkled up and you keep staring at the same spot." He sat by Gilbert and looked at the spot the worried man was looking at and narrowed his eyes at it. "I don't see anything. Do you just like staring at carriage floors?"

"Don't be ridicules. I'm worried about you. You don't even seem concerned about the situation."

"I didn't ask for the position. Besides, I have more important things to worry about like how I'll get this clock off my chest. When will the Baskervilles attack again? What if I don't get all of Alice's memory in time?" Oz stood up and went back to the window and leaned an arm over it. He waved his free hand back at Gilbert. "You let me do all the worrying. You've already done enough of that."

Gilbert gritted his teeth annoyed. "It's because I AM your servant that I worry about such things! After everything is sorted out you're going to have a normal life again and continue from where your time was taken!" He glared when Oz hummed a tune and tapped his foot to invisible music. "Oz are you listening to me?"

"Yeah yeah! You sound like Misses Kate but with a deeper voice!" He was suddenly pulled back by his arm and twirled so he now faced his servant. Gilbert seemed pissed so he let out a small sigh then pet his head. "Fine. I'm sorry I called you a girl. Happy?"

"No." He pulled his master onto his lap and trapped him there with his long arms making Oz struggle against him. The boy looked up at him frowning and Gilbert swore he looked like a puppy only cuter because this is Oz we're talking about. "It's okay." He kissed the blonde over an eye and hugged him in a loving embrace instead of in a grip. "You don't have to tell me everything that goes through your mind but at least let me hold you so you won't fall from that heavy burden."

This was the first time Oz had blushed sincerely and he averted his eyes from those golden ones. Gilbert was probably talking about how he hid the pain from his dad rejecting him, how he'd almost killed Gilbert, and how he always put his life in danger since he thought he wasn't important to others. The carriage finally stopped signaling they had arrived at their destination and he pulled away but Gilbert still held him down. "My legs are getting numb. I won't be able to walk if you keep this up." Gilbert surprised him the second time that day when he picked up and stepped out the carriage. Now his blush was apparent. "Hey! Don't lift me up so causally as if I'm a girl! Put me down!"

"But you're so cute like this and so_ vulnerable_." Really he should watch what he said to Oz but sometimes the kid's uke side would come out and tempt him. Oz seemed to blush more at the vulnerable part then the cute part and it made him laugh mentally.

"Oz! I'm so happy you could make it! Wow, you have Gilbert carry you now?" Oz's uncle, Oscar, said when he came out of the mansion to greet them and happily beam at them.

"No way! Gilbert is just really excited to be here! Isn't that right Gilbert?" He looked up at him smiling but gripped on his arm super tight so the blood supply cut off and the arm went numb.

"Yes, really happy to be back here." He said smiling though a corner of his lips twitched from the sudden pain. Gilbert put Oz down and the little boy formally shook his uncle's hand in greeting then followed beside his uncle as they headed inside the mansion. Gilbert followed behind not because he was Oz's servant, but because he felt more comfortable like this but then looked at Oz when the young noble got his wrist and pulled him to his side.

"What are you doing walking behind us? Walk beside me or else people won't know who you belong to. I can't have someone stealing my precious servant away from me." His words had a second meaning to them and he was sure Gilbert interpreted them that way when he blushed.

Inside the mansion they were lead to the parlor where they were offered some wine but Oz declined the offer and sat on the velvety sofa instead. Gilbert choose to stand by his side and also declined the wine and his uncle sat before him on the other sofa. Oscar looked at him seriously pushing his glasses up his nose a bit then leaned back and sighed. Gilbert waited egarly to hear the bad news.

"So, what's the visit for?" Suddenly he was all smiles and Gilbert shoulders went slack at the sudden change of mood.

"What do you mean what for? You send Oz that letter saying his Dukedom was in trouble!"

"I did?" Oscar rubbed his trimmed chin thoughtfully then shrugged. "I can't remember. Old age must be catching up to me pretty quick then." That was saying something because Oscar hated being reminded of his age.

This didn't settle well with Gilbert and he fished out the letter from inside his coat and waved the paper in front of Oscar's face. "This! You wrote this and send it to Pandora for us!" Uncle Oscar took it and read it over fast and handed it back rather calm.

"I wrote no such thing." Gilbert was well near losing it.

"But then!" He saw Oz giggle from the corner of his view and turned to face his Master that in turn looked elsewhere innocently. "Oz! Why would you do this? Don't you think this game went too far?" He moved a hand to his hip and the other rested on his forehead tired. "You had me all worried for nothing you brat."

Oz felt a small sting at the name and faced Gilbert serious. "I told you not to worry about me. It's your fault for not listening to orders! And this wasn't a game you grouch!" He got up as Gilbert frowned at the name and quickly got on tippy toe to snatch the hat from Gilbert's head. He was able to doge the first swipe going under Gilbert's arms and ran behind him to the doors where he stopped to look back at him putting the hat on as well. "Catch me if you can Gill~"

"Man, why me?" Gilbert ran out the room and Oscar slowly blinked his eyes then grinned as he leaned back in his chair.

"I see Gil will never learn." His old grey eyes moved to a picture frame on the wall of Oz, Ada, and Gilbert when they were younger and remembered the times Oz would run into the forest when he wanted Gilbert to himself since Gilbert had to follow. Poor Gilbert had never noticed the advances his nephew made on him.

Out in the halls Gilbert ran after Oz and left Oscar to go through what just happened in his mind. He ran in the hallways careful not to run into any of the working maids and expertly avoided the carts of food or cleaning products they pushed around. One of the maids screeched when Oz just decided to go under her dress to pass through all the obstacles and Gilbert apologized to her quickly as he passed her outside to the courtyard. "Oz get back here! For goodness sake you're twenty-five already!"

"And you're twenty-four! When are you going to stop being afraid of cats!"

"Don't change the subjet!" Gilbert said feeling goosebumps at the back of his neck just thinking about the creature.

Oz ran across the yard panting as he made it into the woods surrounding the mansion and hid behind a tree as he stopped to catch his breath. He could hear Gilbert entering the woods and covered his mouth so his pants wouldn't reveal him.

"Oz, stop this! I can't protect you like this if the Baskervilles choose to attack!" His words came out in short gasps and he rested his hands on his knees, stopping to look around. The woods were densely populated by large thick trees and not much sunlight made it through. Fearing that if he didn't find Oz soon enough something bad might happen to him so he started his search again calling out his name.

When Oz thought Gilbert was gone, he came out of hiding and went towards where he could hear Gilbert. He would try to sneak up behind him and surprise him so he walked slowly but stayed close to the trees in case Gilbert happened to turn back. It was when he was almost upon him that the ground beneath him gave away and he screamed as he fell down with dirt and grass following close behind.

"Oz!" Gilbert quickly turned back at the sound of crumbling earth and dove in after his master with arms stretched out towards him. His fingers managed to brush against the tips of Oz's fingers and before they could slip away, he took hold of that hand and pulled Oz against him protectively. His heart was racing as they plummeted but he held him tightly refusing to let fear loosen his hold on his master.

They fell in deep and no sound was heard after their crash. Only silence prevailed.

* * *

><p>If I could, I would write stories for all of my life. Like not even have to eat or poo just write… XD<p> 


	4. Now Or Never

Finally the last one!

* * *

><p>It took a while for his vision to get used to the darkness then he groaned as he sat up wearily. His whole body ached and he couldn't feel Gilbert breathing beneath him at all which worried him all the more. "Gilbert! Gil!" Something moved in the dark and Oz moved closer to Gilbert to protect him and slipped his hand under his long coat to bring out Gilbert's favorite pistol. "Damn it! I can't see anything!" He would have just written it off as being a mouse or some lose dirt except that there was an eerie laughter that sounded very familiar to his ears.<p>

"What happened? Did you fall and hurt yourselves?" Zwei's high voice said then giggled again and Oz tried to pin point her location but couldn't because the noise bounced off the walls. "Doldum can fix that." He heard the rattle of chains as her chain came out and without thinking about it, covered Gilbert's body with his own to protect him from the attack. That had been her intention all along. The long thin threads wrapped around his body and took the pistol out of his possession to throw it somewhere out of reach. "Shouldn't it be the opposite? The servant protecting the master?" she said while Doldum pulled her threads closer so that Oz was forced to move off Gilbert and kneel in front of her.

"You already have me so leave Gilbert alone! There's no need to hurt him as well!" he said looking up at her face hidden behind the red hooded robe that all members of the Baskervilles wore. Zwei cocked her head to a side and smirked.

"No need to hurt him? Did you forget when he shot my arm?" She got the back of his hair and pulled his head back violently so that he hissed out in pain. "That hurt you know!" Doldum brought the pistol for her and she pushed him down in the dirt and ran a pale finger over the cold metal. There was no denying what she had in mind.

"I'll join the Baskervilles and help you find Glen just don't hurt Gilbert!" Oz hated himself for not being able to do anything but plead to his enemy. He could never save anyone. Not Philippe's father nor Elliot and he always needed to be rescued. Zwei thought about it moving her free hand to place a finger over her lips but then pulled the trigger back and pointed it at Gilbert.

"But if I kill him then I'll have more of Vincent's affection!" The sunlight was somehow able to pass through the trees and down into the hole and now Oz could see her slowly press on the trigger with a crazed look on her face.

"Nooo! Gilbert!" He looked back at his friend with terrified eyes and then the gun went off. "Gilbert! Gil! GILL!"

Gilbert sat up with a gasp and then winced when he bumped his head with Oz's since Oz had been leaning over his face. Oz also winced and rubbed his head then moved back from Gilbert frowning.

"What a thick head you have Gil." Gilbert looked at Oz confused and then swished his head around looking for Zwei but she wasn't around or even her chain Doldum. Heck, they weren't even in the hole anymore! He looked back at Oz that dusted off the hat Ada gave him and put it back on his head neatly.

"What the heck just happened?" They were still outside in the woods and Oz had a cut on his left knee hidden halfway by his green shorts. Oz noticed what he was looking at and scratched his cheek embarrassed.

"I tripped on a tree root when I was sneaking up behind you."

"I fainted?"

"You ran into a tree when you turned to look at me because I tripped." He gave Gilbert a sad smile and leaned his forehead against Gilbert's own so that their noses barely touched. "I'm sorry. You were only trying to protect me but you got hurt because of my foolishness."

"You-" He sighed then pulled Oz in a tight hug because he couldn't stay mad at him for long. Oz hugged him back wrapping his arms around the back of his neck and nuzzled him on the side of his face so that he smiled a bit. "What were you trying to do? You knew I was going to follow you if you ran off like that and with my hat none the less." He watched as Oz's eyes lowered and looked dejected so he lifted Oz's chin up. "Hey, you okay?"

"I just wanted to have some alone time with you since we're always busy fighting Chains and trying to find the Baskervilles intentions with the Will of the Abyss. I know I might get dragged into the abyss at any time if I keep letting Alice change into B-rabbit so I want to use the time that I have left to be with you." There was the smallest trace of fear in Oz's voice and Gilbert thought it was because of the illegal contract he'd made with Alice.

"Shouldn't you be spending your time with Oscar and Ada then? You haven't been with them in ten years so you should really go with them. I'm just a servant and a part of the Nightray family that killed your-"

"You dummy!" Gilbert fell back with a whoosh when Oz pushed him down and straddled his hips making Gilbert feel very uncomfortable with the position they were in. That feeling vanished when he looked up at Oz and saw him squeezing his eyes shut tight so that tears wouldn't come out. He shivered above him and Gilbert moved a hand up to touch Oz's cheek but Oz slapped the hand away. "Gil you idiot! I love you don't you get it? You're not just a servant to me or a friend but a special person to me!" Gilbert felt horrible that he was the cause for Oz's tears when they still came out and sat up a bit to calm Oz down but Oz shrugged away from his touch.

This is what Oz had been afraid of. That Gilbert wasn't going to respond to his feelings in the same way as him or, that he was going to deny his feelings. Did it disgust Gilbert to love another man or love someone who still looked like a child? Or did Gilbert just see him like a brother since they had practically grown up together?

"Hey Oz? Oz..."Gilbert caught his hand when he was about to punch him on the chest and kissed him on the cheek so that he froze then his eyes widen when Gilbert moved his lips over his smaller ones. The kiss was simple, just a tender kiss on the lips, nothing more nothing less,but Oz felt like the whole world stopped for those brief seconds. When Gilbert pulled away he chuckled at him and wiped a stray tear away. "You stopped crying."

"Huh?" The tears had stopped flowing out and he blushed as he raised a hand to his damp cheek. Gilbert smiled at him as he watched him dry his cheek and Oz felt bothered by this. Not only had he cried in front of Gilbert but he had also showed how vulnerable he really was! He put on his annoyed face and turned his face to the side letting out a quick huff of air. "You couldn't have said anything sooner? You had to wait for me to confess first before you made a move?"

Yeah, Oz had a point there so now it was Gilbert's turn to blush and he pulled his hat down over his eyes and cleared his throat. Why _hadn't _he confessed first? The whole point of him leaving the Vessalius house to join the Nightray house was so that he could obtain the Raven to rescue Oz after he was pulled into the Abyss and the only reason he joined Pandora Hearts was to be able to help Oz once he had come out of the Abyss. Everything he had done since Oz disappeared was done out of the love he had for him so why couldn't he say those three simple words if he could go through such difficult tasks?

Oz watched Gilbert out of the corner of his eye then hit the hat off his head making Gilbert come back out of his thoughts and focus his eyes on him. "So? I'm waiting." Gilbert blushed even more than he already was and opened his mouth, shut it, then looked down at his lap like it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. "GILBERT!"

"OKAY! I love you too Oz! Geez! Why don't you kill me while you're at it?" Gilbert felt his face and ears burning as he ran a hand through his hair but then felt Oz quickly hug him almost making him fall back. "Oh! Careful-Ah!" Oz had successfully pushed him down on the grass and was now straddling his waist so that his body was between Oz's legs making him feel _very_ uncomfortable with the position. All he had to do was press his hips up and he would meet with Oz's groin in the most comfortable of frictions. Oz seemed to read his mind because he smirked and grinded down on him making a warm shiver run through his body and the urge to grind back almost impossible to resist.

Oz watched Gilbert struggle beneath him to control himself and moved his body down so it hovered just above Gilbert's and whispered against his ear close enough that each word that came out of his mouth made his lips touch against Gilbert's ear in a sensual way. "_I'm going to make you regret not confessing to me sooner_." Before Gilbert could question him, he moved a knee between his legs and pressed it against his somewhat hardening shaft then moved his knee in small circular motions so that Gilbert's eyes got a shade darker.

"Oz…"he finally moaned out quietly and moved his arms on Oz's waist to pull him down on but Oz refused to budge. Instead, Oz removed his cravat with one hand as the other supported his weight, and pulled it off with his teeth dropping it to the grass beside them. The bite on his neck that came after that made him scream out as Oz bit a sensitive part of his neck right below the jaw. It hurt, but it also felt good at the same time and he tilted his head back offering more skin for Oz to mark as his.

Oz found it harder not to give in to Gilbert's need when he unfastened the yellow fasteners on his shirt so that once his upper body was exposed to him, he licked at the large scar across Gilbert's chest then proceeded to lap at one of the perky pink nipples. If they had been at the mansion all the commotion Gilbert was making wouldn't have gone unnoticed by any of the working maids. The delightful sounds that passed through Gilbert's lips aroused Oz and he took care to show this by nipping at the nipple and pulling it between his teeth making Gilbert groan.

"Oz! Ah! Nngh!" Oz's hand had snaked down his chest and abdomen and now traced the bulge in his pants once he had moved his knee away. It was slow and torturous how Oz unzipped his pants then pulled his pants down far enough to reveal his plain white boxers. Oz took a few moments to look at the tent in his boxers then grinned before hooking a finger in the waistband.

"You're such a perverted man Gil. Getting turned on by a teenager."

"Look who's talking! You're the one that came on me!" He shut up when he felt the breeze hit his genitals and Oz moved down between his legs and spread him wide open to have better access to his throbbing need. There was a bead of pre cum already on the tip and Oz licked it off as he took his penis in his small hands sheltering it from the breeze. At first, he only gave attention to the head, licking at the slit, then engulfed the thing in his mouth sucking him off. He didn't know where Oz learned what he was doing to him but he didn't question it as he clawed at the back of Oz's waist.

Oz felt Gilbert press his shaft deeper in his mouth and swallowed as much as he could, reaching only halfway since Gilbert was large. It hardened in his mouth more than it already was and he sucked underneath it at the large vein pulsing there. From what Oz could see, Gilbert was close to his climax since his gold eyes were almost all the way closed and he was breathing unevenly through his mouth. A few more sucks and tugs at his balls and Gilbert arched his back up moaning his name. The hot seed that shot inside his mouth tasted salty and bitter but he sucked Gilbert's soften penis till not a drop remained. It came out with a wet pop and Gilbert shuddered beneath him still getting off the high of the moment.

"Let me help you now." he said once he'd regained his composure and sat up to pull Oz closer by the red tie around his neck. He kissed him in the lips and Oz tilted his head to an angle so that the kiss deepened. While he had Oz occupied in the kiss, he quickly unbuttoned the long sleeved collared shirt Oz wore and pulled the black vest off too so that it piled behind Oz. The shirt collected at his arms once it was out of the way and Oz sucked in a shaky as he licked the tender shoulder up to the back of his ear. The shorts came off with the boxers in a flash and Oz gasped and mumbled something incoherent under his breath. Oz looked at him confused when he pressed two fingers against his lips but took them in his mouth anyway lapping at them. "Make sure to get them nice and wet or else this will hurt."

"hm sull ah vurgin." he said between licks; a cute blush adorning his cheeks.

"This will soften the pain." He watched Oz lick his digits then pulled them out with a string of saliva trailing from Oz's lips to his fingers. Oz moved up on his lap and sat up on his knees then watched worried as he moved his hand behind him. Oz jumped when he found the spot so he stopped.

"Sorry. I'm nervous." Gilbert nodded his head and tried again after he gave him a sign it was okay to continue. Even with the fingers moist it still hurt when the first one intruded inside his tight hole. He moved around trying to get comfortable but it still felt weird having a finger inside him. He did slightly wince. When the second finger came in once he'd stretched out some, he felt himself being stretched to his limit. Just thinking about the large muscle that was still to enter inside him made his knees buckle and Gilbert held tight on his waist for support. "I'm getting over it don't stop." he said gritting his teeth and Gilbert continued slowly. After a while it didn't hurt any more and he wined when Gilbert pulled his fingers out.

"Are you ready?" Oz nodded after a moment and positioned him right above his standing erection. He didn't go slow, as Oz might have expected, but thrust in fast so that he wouldn't have to drag out the pain. Oz didn't like this though because he hissed and glared at him.

"That hurt you lair! Why did you-" Tears started to leak out from the pain but he still glared making him look so adorable.

"So that it wouldn't take long and you'd get used to the pain faster." He had to wait for Oz to get used to his size, which was hardest thing he'd ever done, but then Oz nodded his head at him. Slowly he lifted Oz by his waist so that his dick slipped out and before the head could come out he thrust back in and lowered Oz back down so that Oz moaned out. Their lips met again and Oz moaned his name during the kiss and he took this chance to slip his tongue inside Oz's warm cavern sliding his tongue along the smaller muscle so that Oz pressed back against his attentively.

_So after everything Oz is still shy._

Oz's eyes shut completely with only a few tears rolling down his cheeks and let out a soft cry when Gilbert thrust up into his body harder now. He only opened one eye as Gilbert kissed the tears away from the other eye and started to pant from the work out. Every time that Gilbert thrust in he pressed down so that Gilbert's thick shaft went in farther and then dug his nails in the back of Gilbert's shoulders when he brushed against his prostate. "Gil! There! Please touch me there again!"

"Not going too fast am I?" he said once they were on a roll and Oz shook his head at him unable to form words now. They worked up a sweat and he saw the forest and Oz hazy from the bliss he was getting.

The heat that coiled in his stomach was more than Oz could handle and he gave out a wanton moan as he came over Gilbert's abdomen and chest slightly. Gilbert came soon after his walls closed down on his shaft and he held on to him tight as he came inside him. Oz shivered as he felt Gilbert's warm seed fill him and panted softly as he rested on the heaving chest of his new lover. They stayed like that for a while, the both of them needing to catch their breathes again, then Gilbert kissed him on the top of his head.

"Are you okay?"

"Best I've ever felt." He looked up at his lover and gave him a kiss on the lips before moving back a bit. "Okay, let's head back before uncle Oscar sends someone to look for us." Gilbert nodded and pulled his limp penis out of him and some semen oozed out of his hole so that Oz blushed.

"Guess I came a lot didn't I?" Gilbert said blushing as well and helped Oz up and also helped clean him. Since Oz's waist hurt from the sex, he helped him walk once they had both put back on their clothes and they made it to the mansion's garden were Oscar greeted them.

"Hey you two! Alice and Break came looking for you! Turns out there was no chain running around lose and Break went in to look for you both earlier but I guess he got lost then if he didn't find you."

Oz just gave Oscar a tight smile, one of his eyebrows slightly twitching, and Gilbert just face palmed himself.

Already far off in the distance, Break hummed a tune as he bounced the camera in his hand. "Lady Sharon will be pleased with the outcome." Emily giggled on his shoulder as they headed back to the Rainsworth mansion with the fresh porn.

* * *

><p>This was my first M rated fic.<p>

Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did!


End file.
